


Afternoon Delight

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2014 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev pulls Yaku out of his classroom at lunch to "talk".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week: day 1 - at school

When Lev had appeared at Yaku’s classroom door, grinning wide and asking Yaku to come speak to him in private, Yaku had immediately gotten the impression that he was about to regret following him out the door. Lev, much to his chagrin, had no problem with coming into his classroom and spewing affection loudly and without censure at Yaku, with apparently no regard for Yaku’s classmates being able to hear every word. He wasn’t one to request a private audience with Yaku, so this sudden uncharacteristic secrecy had Yaku on edge.

What’s more, he didn’t seem to be going anywhere in particular. The hallway that Lev was leading them down was a dead end, with the bathrooms and a supply closet. They were walking quickly down towards the end of the hallway regardless, Lev holding Yaku’s hand like a mother dragging her child, Yaku having to walk rather quickly to keep up with Lev’s long strides. The pieces began to click together in Yaku’s mind half a second before they reached their destination and Lev dragged Yaku into the supply closet.

“What are you doing?” Yaku demanded, scowling up at Lev. It was ineffective for a moment as they were in near darkness, but Lev’s groping hand eventually found the light switch on the wall and his Cheshire cat grin, looming up above Yaku, came into view.

“Making out? Maybe?” he said hopefully. “There’s half an hour until next period.”

“In the supply closet?” he hissed.

Lev stuck out his bottom lip in a slight pout. “Well, where else are we supposed to do it? You don’t like PDA…”

“This is not sexy, Lev. You’re standing in front of the tub of sawdust to clean up puke. This does not make me want to make out with you.”

Lev’s pout shifted into a sly smirk. “Then… how about this?” His long spindly fingers ran along Yaku’s waist, tracing the top of his slacks lightly, stroking Yaku through his thin uniform shirt.

“Hmmm, not really,” Yaku hummed, but he reached out to touch Lev waist anyway, pulling him closer to him. Lev leant down and kissed Yaku softly, teasingly. Yaku wrapped his hand around the back of Lev’s neck, yanking him down further so he could kiss back harder.

Slowly, Yaku backed Lev up against the wall. His back hit the shelf with a clatter, and Lev let out a slight gasp of surprise.

“You’re really shameless, aren’t you?” Yaku murmured, as he moved down to mouth at Lev’s collarbone, pulling at his tie to loosen it. “You couldn’t even wait until after school.” Lev let out a quiet moan, dropping his head back to expose his long pale neck, his hips rolling forward against Yaku’s. Yaku shushed him, gently, running his hands along Lev’s sides. “Be quiet. What if someone hears us?”

Yaku’s hands were roaming, pulling Lev’s shirt out of his slacks, undoing the zipper to reach down to grab Lev through his underwear. He let out another moan, louder this time, and his hips bucked forward again.

At the noise, Yaku stilled his hands, looking up at Lev. He couldn’t help the slight predatory grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I told you to be quiet, Lev,” he murmured. “You’re the one who wanted this so badly. Maybe… you can’t handle it?” He started to pull his hand away, out of Lev’s pants, but Lev grabbed his arm and held it steady.

“No, please, Yaku, please,” he begged breathlessly. “I’ll be quiet, I promise. Please, just, don’t stop.” His eyes were wide, pleading, locked with Yaku’s, his hand tight around Yaku’s arm. If they were in his bedroom, Yaku wouldn’t let Lev get away with being so forceful. But as it was, time was ticking away and his own erection was pressing uncomfortably at the zipper of his slacks. He didn’t have the time or patience to punish Lev right now; he really just wanted to get off.

“If you moan again,” Yaku warned, “I’ll stop. No more chances, okay?”

“Okay, I promise,” Lev said, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. “Thank you, Yaku.”

Yaku did pull his hand out of Lev’s pants, but only to undo his own slacks. He shuffled out of them a bit, letting them fall to the ground and bunch around his calves. He did reflect for half a second on the fact that his pants were bunched on the floor in a school supply closet but he pushed that out of his mind – there were more pressing matters at hand. He palmed himself through his briefs, letting out a quiet sigh of relief at the contact.

“Can I -” Lev blurted out. Yaku looked up at him. Lev’s gaze was hungry, lingering down at the bulge in Yaku’s briefs. “Can I touch you, Yaku?”

Yaku nodded, sliding a hand to grip Lev’s bony hip. His other snaked down to touch Lev through his boxers, tracing soft teasing touches into the bulge there. His hand gripped around Lev’s hip kept him steady as he felt him try to buck forward into Yaku’s hand, seeking more contact. Yaku obliged, pulling Lev out of his boxers and starting to stroke his cock. Lev let his head fall back but kept quiet.

Lev had his own hand wrapped around Yaku, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. Yaku had to bite his lip to keep a moan back. Lev had gotten really good at that lately. Lev’s other hand was wrapped around Yaku’s back, fisted into a ball between his shoulder blades, pulling on his uniform shirt slightly.

Yaku took another step forward so that their cocks were touching, and Lev let out a low, almost silent whine in the back of his throat. He immediately snapped his head down to look at Yaku, terror written over his sharp features, but Yaku pretended he didn’t hear. He didn’t know if he could stop now, even if Lev started moaning as loud as he did at home. Instead, he wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, bringing them together, and they both let out a sigh in unison at the feeling. Lev interlocked his fingers with Yaku’s, and together they jerked off themselves. Yaku let his head fall forward onto Lev’s chest, staring down captivated at their cocks rubbing together.

Lev came first, as he almost always did. Yaku felt it before he saw it: his back arched, the pectoral muscles on which Yaku was resting his head tensed, his hand balled in Yaku’s shirt pulled harder, and Lev let out a harsh gasp before his come spurted messily out, covering both of their cocks in the translucent white fluid. Lev didn’t stop stroking though, even though he gasped quietly at the overstimulation. Yaku wasn’t far behind though, and he mouthed at Lev’s salty skin as he came, thrusting his hips forward into the tight circle of their fists.

They panted together, coming down from their orgasms. Yaku drew his messy hand away from them first, holding it aloft, his nose wrinkled with disgust. “Is there a rag or something in here?” he wondered aloud, tucking himself back into his underwear with his clean hand. “I mean, it is a supply closet, there’s gotta be something…”

He looked over at Lev to see Lev licking his fingers clean, his eyes closed in pleasure as he sucked off their mixed come. Yaku stared at him, shocked into silence. Lev’s eyes opened, and he grinned at Yaku somewhat sheepishly. “Want me to do you too, Yaku?”

After a brief and violent mental struggle, Yaku merely nodded mutely and held his hand out towards Lev. The feel of his rough tongue swiping at his digits, greedily trying to lap up every last drop of their come, made Yaku’s cock twinge painfully as it tried to get hard again.

When Lev sucked the last bit of come off his fingers, Yaku surged forward, kissing Lev again, savouring the new flavour in his mouth that marked Lev as his.

They straightened out after a few minutes, checking each other’s ties and shirts, trying to look like they hadn’t just jerked each other off in the supply closet. “Text me when you leave to say if the coast is clear or not,” Yaku murmured, as he straightened Lev’s collar so the fresh hickey he had sucked into the skin there wasn’t visible. “We can’t leave at the same time or it’ll look really suspicious.”

Lev nodded and grinned at Yaku and left, shutting the door quickly behind him. Yaku’s pocket buzzed about 10 seconds later and Yaku left the musty closet, jogging to catch up with Lev down the hallway. Lev walked him back to his classroom, not chattering as he usually did. Making him come did usually take away some of that hyperactivity, Yaku mused. Maybe he should let himself be dragged into supply closets more often.

“I’ll see you at practice then?” Lev said hopefully, smiling a bit at him.

Yaku returned the smile. “Yep, see you then.”

He stepped back into the classroom just as the warning bell sounded, and tried very hard not to look at Kuroo as he moved to return to his desk. This proved fairly difficult as Kuroo sat next to him.

“So, what did Lev want to talk about?” Kuroo asked, grinning lazily at Yaku in a way that suggested he knew exactly what had happened. He had the sudden fear that there was somehow come at the corner of his mouth – now his mouth tasted like it too – and he resisted the urge to wipe his mouth and confirm Kuroo’s implied suspicion.

“Just needed some help with a math problem,” Yaku said with a shrug. “Why he came to me instead of his classmates, I don’t know.”

“Hmmm. Well it must have been really hard, huh?” Kuroo said with a thoughtful hum, grinning wolfishly as he stressed the word. “To need his sempai to take care of him.”

Yaku rolled his eyes and ignored him, pulling out his notebook for English class.

Now that he didn’t have Lev pawing at his chest, kissing him senseless, sucking the come off his fingers, he knew that what they just did was stupid. They were right beside the bathrooms, for god’s sake, and this school was nowhere near soundproof. What if someone had needed some cleaning supplies? What if some poor freshman had gotten lost? There were a million ways they could’ve been discovered, and it was nothing short of a miracle that they weren’t. Was a quickie over lunch break really worth all the risk?

About half an hour later, as their teacher was yammering on about past participles, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket against his thigh. He cautiously took it out and flipped it open to see a text from Lev.

From: Haiba Lev  
To: Yaku Morisuke  
Subject: Next time?  
Message: Why don’t we use the club room – no one’s ever in there at lunch, and then I can be loud ;)

Yaku closed his phone quickly, feeling himself go pink, determinedly ignoring Kuroo’s curious glance as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Well, there was one thing he’d admit about his boyfriend: he was nothing if not determined.


End file.
